


Mornings

by jellofiend



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellofiend/pseuds/jellofiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Changmin go about their morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://messyotps.tumblr.com/post/112926126793/imagine-your-otp-living-together-friends-or-a). Crossposted to my Tumblr [here](http://thekingjaejoong.co.vu/post/119676144877/mornings-jaemin-fluff-pg-13).

The shrill sound of the alarm jolts Jaejoong awake. His mind clears of his dreams, and his eyes blink open, squinting as they catch the few slivers of light coming in through the curtains.

 

Reaching over, he drags his phone off the nightstand and turns the alarm off. Replacing it, he glances over at the warm, unmoving lump on his right.

 

Covered up to just below his eyes by the blanket, Changmin is dead to the world. The alarm, which has never been able to rouse him from his slumber in all the years Jaejoong has set it, has failed yet again.

 

Jaejoong chuckles sleepily, reaches out with his foot and nudges the younger man.

 

Changmin sniffles, but his eyes remain closed.

 

Jaejoong kicks him in the shin, and that works a little better. Changmin groans, hand shooting out from under the blanket to swat at him.

 

Jaejoong grabs it and plants a kiss on the back of it, then drags it with him as he moves to the foot of the bed.

 

"Nooooo, lemme sleep." Changmin whines, but he's pulled up anyway into a sitting position.

 

"You have work."

 

"....just call in sick."

 

"No way."

 

"C'mon."

 

"Absolutely not."

 

"Okay, another half hour. Please?"

 

"Listen." Jaejoong says, putting his hands on his waist, "I have to leave for work too. And if you don't get up right now, then I won't make your breakfast today."

 

Changmin pouts, and glares, and his sleep-mussed hair falls onto his forehead in such an adorable way that Jaejoong can't help but grin.

 

"Fine. You asshole."

 

 

Jaejoong pulls back the curtains, illuminating the room, then follows Changmin as he trudges into the bathroom.

 

Changmin gets both of their toothbrushes and pumps out the toothpaste. Jaejoong takes his, and silence falls over the room as they both stand brushing in front of the mirror, Changmin's taller frame slightly blocking out Jaejoong's reflection.

 

Changmin blinks at his own image in the mirror for a second, then begins to fix his hair with his left hand, right one still holding the toothbrush. Jaejoong fights a smile.

 

 

In the kitchen, the cooking area is Jaejoong's domain. The dining area is Changmin's. As the older man prepares breakfast, the younger sits idly at the table and leafs through the morning paper.

 

"The Israeli prime minister is a jerk. A hypocrite and a jerk." Changmin states flatly, turning a page.

 

"I hate politics. Especially international politics." Jaejoong replies as he whisks the pancake batter.

 

"Should I turn to the Lifestyle section for you?"

 

"Nah, I'll just pull it up on my phone later. Gotta do something on the train."

 

"Mm-hm. Those are apple pancakes?"

 

"Yup."

 

"I love you."

 

"You love food."

 

"And you."

 

 

They shower together. They don't do it often, because most of the time it lengthens bath time instead of shortening it, but they trust themselves to keep it under control today.

 

Changmin shampoos Jaejoong's hair, his fingers massaging the older man's scalp languidly. Jaejoong soaps Changmin's back, palms rubbing back and forth over his smooth skin.

 

"Why don't you cut your hair?" Changmin asks, slightly annoyed, "It takes forever to shampoo."

 

"I thought you said you liked me having long hair. Something about having a thing to hold on to?"

 

"That's the bedroom, this is the bathroom."

 

"Is there a bedroom Changmin vs a bathroom Changmin?"

 

"Absolutely. There are many sides to Changmin."

 

"Hm. I ever only see just the one side."

 

"The romantic Changmin."

 

"No, the moronic Changmin ----- OW! Hey, stop pulling!"

 

 

On the subway, Jaejoong squeezes himself between two sleepy middle-aged women and grabs a hold of a pole. The doors shut and the train trembles as it starts to move.

 

His phone buzzes with the SMS tune. He digs it out of his pocket and swipes across the screen.

 

Changmin's name fills it.

 

"Hey King of Cutlery, have a nice day at work. Call me at lunchtime. I've booked movie tickets for 6pm at Daehan. You better show up."

 

Jaejoong smiles, and replies with a heart emoticon.

 

_END._


End file.
